Mi rubia amante
by touka-chan fatelove
Summary: -a punto de casarme con el amor de mi vida... -a punto de perderla... (perdio la memorio O QUIZA, LA VOLVIO A RECUPERAR)...
1. Chapter 1

_solo dire que surgio de la nada, asi es de la nada..._

 _MLGN, no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes, la trama es mia..._

 _espero les guste, dejen review XD_

* * *

 _*marcha nupcial*_

 **POV Nanoha**

Hay estaba yo, caminando por el gran pasillo del salón, donde me esperaba el amor de mi vida frente a los ojos de mis conocidos, la persona perfecta para mí, la persona que me amaría y me daría lo mejor el resto de mis días, la que según todos, nunca, de los nuncas me dejaría de amar, ya que ha batallado todo un mundo por tenerme ahora a su lado, apunto de darle el "sí" y de tenerme totalmente suya.

Todos sonreían, y yo también lo hacía, intentaba dar la mejor de mis sonrisas, la verdad es que si me sentía feliz, ¡me iba a casar!, según mi madre ya era hora de que lo haga, aunque hay veces en las que siento un gran vacío, no sé en realidad que sea, he intentado descifrarlo, pero me es difícil, según mi amiga, está en mis ojos, pero me he cegado por la persona a la que entregare mi vida entera en pocos segundos.

Mi vida, pasa como un cortometraje por mi mente, y yo me para de seco, los invitados me miran y dejan de sonreír, puedo ver su cara de preocupación, mi madre, me mira y su mirada es de enojo, me hace señas de que siga caminando, pero no puedo moverme, por mi mente paso su cara, la cara de esa persona a la que le pertenece mi vacío, a la que algún día quise con todo mi ser y que ahora…..

 **En algún lugar del planeta XD**

Quisiera que ella no se hubiera ido de mi lado, quizá no debí dejarla ir, pero si ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, pienso fue lo mejor, ahora debe estar en su boda, feliz y sonriente, como me dejo aquí, aun la recuerdo *toma su foto*, es tan bella, sus cobrizos cabellos fueron los primeros que me enamoraron, no le preste atención, pero aquel día que la conocí en el aeropuerto y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí algo en el fondo, salió corriendo, pues tenía prisa, pero al salir de prisa, dejo olvidado su bolso de mano, de inmediato, Salí corriendo tras ella y le devolví el bolso, me miro de pies a cabeza, su mirada azul intensa y bella como el cielo despejado y el mar calmado, fue de verdad hermoso aquel momento, le salude y ella correspondió, lastimosamente debía marcharse y la deje ir, yo obviamente perdí mi vuelo.

Lo curioso de este mundo es que es hermoso, pues se confabula con el destino y el tiempo, los mismos que fueron perfectos para mí, yo salía de mi departamento y choque con una mujer, derrame mi malteada sobre ella, me odie internamente, manche su vestido blanco, quedo arruinado, me levante y de inmediato extendí mi mano, pero al verla, al ver esos ojos azul intenso, fue único, me congele por un momento y me di una cachetada, la levante y le ofrecí subir a mi departamento para que se limpiara, ella acepto, no me reconoce, supuse, pero acepto subir, así que lave su vestido y lo puse en la secadora, ella esperaba en el baño, cuando el vestido estuvo listo, le golpee la puerta, salió y estaba nuevamente hermosa, había arreglado su cabello y retocado su maquillaje.

-gracias, pero no debiste molestarte-" _hablo, su voz es hermosa_ ".

-n-no debes dar las gracias, al contrario yo te pido perdón por lo sucedido abajo-"que me pasa, el corazón me late y las manos me tiemblan".

Lo recuerdo todo, las palabras exactas, ella me dijo su nombre.

-Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha.-"me agrado su nombre, algo raro para mí, pero me agrado tanto que lo repetí en voz alta".

Cuando yo le iba a decir mi nombre, su celular sonó y volvió a salir de la nada, un "Adiós", tan solo eso me dejo aquel día.

Pero, vuelvo y repito, el mundo es sorprendentemente hermoso, salía de mi oficina y ella volvió a chocar con migo, esta vez me reconoció y dijo…

-¿siempre nos volveremos a ver de esta manera?-rio-es gracioso sabes, no se tu nombre, y cada que nos vemos salgo corriendo.-volvió a reír.

Hermosa, su sonrisa esta vez fue como el sol, iluminaba a todos los lados oscuros y dejaba la sombra respectiva, hablamos un rato más, de nada la verdad, solo unos que otros chistes o bromas que le hice, fueron los 15, minutos más bellos, pero su celular, volvió a sonar, y como siempre se marchó, pero esta vez me dijo…

-tu nombre…¿Cómo te llamas?-y cuando iba a pronunciar mi nombre, llego un auto, el de su novio imagine y se la llevo, yo solo sonreí y alcé mi mano despidiéndola…

* * *

*entra una rubia*

-debemos irnos, ya pidieron subir al avión-Carim, la mujer que me ayudo a sentirme mejor hasta ahora, que estoy a punto de partir de esta ciudad, lejos de ella…

-está bien-tomo mis maletas, vi alrededor, esperanzada de algo, pero no sucedió…..

* * *

bien, Faltan muchas cosas, pero espero haberles dejado con la intriga XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**antes que nada, dejen que me ria JAJAJAJAAJ**_

N/A : me han "amenazado/advertido", algunas _fans_ de kihara cj, no dire quienes son, pues no lo se XD

N/A 2: que decian?, simple que me laje de ella, pues la jaho sufrir?, daño?, no la dejo publicar en paz?, bueno dejenme decirles que me vale m***

N/a 3: ella es la que decidira eso...

 **DEJANDO ESO DE LADO, MLN NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **disfruten xD**

* * *

 _ **/ANTERIORMENTE/**_

 _ ***entra una rubia***_

 _ **-debemos irnos, ya pidieron subir al avión-Carim, la mujer que me ayudo a sentirme mejor hasta ahora, que estoy a punto de partir de esta ciudad, lejos de ella…**_

 _ **-está bien-tomo mis maletas, vi alrededor, esperanzada de algo, pero no sucedió…..**_

* * *

*remembers* XD

Suspire pesadamente, pues aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos cobrizos, me dejo nuevamente impactada, y bueno con la palabra en la boca, nuevamente no le pude decir mi nombre "espero volverte a ver", a veces pensó que fui lo suficientemente boba para no haberle preguntado su domicilio o por lo menos en donde vive, pero así de despistada suelo ser, en fin, es lo interesante de esto, pasee ese día, la última semana que me quedaría en Uminari, era un lugar en donde habían personas que amaban el arte y todo tipo de manualidades, yo de plano estaba sorprendida de ver tan geniales pinturas, retratos, parecían reales, uno mejor que otro, quería llevármelos todos, pero mi tarjeta no es ilimitada, vaya maldad.

Al pararme en una de las cafeterías del lugar, entre con todo el cansancio del mundo, el sol en la calle era insoportable, elegí una mesa cerca de la ventana y una joven amable me atendió, espere mi pedido y mientras revise las cosas que había comprado, entre ellas un libro, me llamó mucho la atención, pues era antiguo, y sus escrituras interesantes, el contenido en si me atrapo, así que lo volví a leer, era tan interesante como en el, describía al amor, no soy de las que adore esas cosas, pero como dije me atrapo y lo seguí leyendo, un párrafo, me hizo pensar mucho:

/ _el amor es tan efímero,_

 _No sabemos dónde encontrarlo,_

 _Pero sabemos cómo llegar a él,_

 _Efímero, por el solo hecho de que es fugaz,_

 _Te atrapa de la noche a la mañana_

 _Aunque tú no sepas amar, y sabes que_

 _Te terminara dejando tarde o temprano,_

 _Quizá más rápido que nada,_

 _Si lo deseas con todo tu corazón, aunque tú no sepas que significa aquello,_

 _Ve, búscalo y haz que valga,_

 _Cada segundo de ese amor cuenta,_

 _Lo fugaz es más interesante…./_

Lo medite, no sabía si era un tipo de señal o algo, y es que cuando veo a Nanoha de la nada mi corazón late, no sé lo que significa, pero me interesa mucho eso, siento que quiero correr de la mano junto a ella, gritar al mundo que me hace feliz estar con ella, pero ¿Por qué?, si ni siquiera sé mi nombre, ni que hago, ni a que me dedico, yo apenas se su nombre…

Aquella chica agradable y amante traía una bandeja con mi pedido, un café y un postre de fresas, me lo sirvió y se alejó con una sonrisa, de inmediato mi pensamiento se fue donde Nanoha, quería saber que hacia ella, donde estaría ese mismo instante, mi corazón me pedía que salga corriendo y la busque, como la frase del libro: " _No sabemos dónde encontrarlo, Pero sabemos cómo llegar a él"._

Pasaron dos días, yo ya preparaba mis maletas para volver a casa, mi móvil sonó y atendí a la llamada, era mi madre, quería saber cómo estaba, y que si le llevaba recuerdos, pero…no me olvide. u.U en ese mismo instante, volví a la calle y compre unos pequeños recuerdos para mi familia, hubo un cuadro que llamo mi atención yo corrí hacia él, * _risa irónica*_ y el mundo volvió a jugar a mi favor, mi bella mujer estaba ahí, atendiendo aquel local de arte, me acerque a ella cautelosamente y le susurre al oído.

-el destino se empeña en juntarnos, suerte que no fue a porrazos-me alejé un poco, pero mantuve cierta cercanía…..pero morí a ver su cara y en ella un leve (intenso) sonrojo-siento por sorprenderte, pero yo…-ella me detuvo, poso uno de sus dedos en mi boca.

-E-es interesante, no sé porque, pero justamente pasaste por mi mente y mírate aquí-sonrió aun con su dedo en mi boba-aun necesito saber tu nombre-y ella termino de acortar aquella cercanía, _un beso fue el que sello y me ayudo a comprender lo que sentía en mí, era amor, amor a una desconocida, un amor fugaz y pasajero_ , el mejor de los que he sentido.

* * *

 **POV NANOHA**

 **-** N-no puedo-pronuncie con un aliento ahogado, la impotencia me carcomía por dentro, pero no más, no podía hacer esto, no podía casarme con este hombre, él no me hacía sentir como ella…debo ir a buscarla…espero no sea tarde.

Salí de aquel salón, mis padres intentaron detenerme, no lo lograron, mi hermano corrió un buen rato tras mí, pero se dio por vencido, mi hermana sonrió al ver lo que hacía, pues sabía que hacia lo correcto, pedí un taxi y Salí al aeropuerto, algo en mi me decía que ella me esperaba…

* * *

gracias por sus reviews, pero no olviden dejarme saber que piensan, necesito saber sus ideas u opiniones XD

saludos...

dejen de advertir x.x


End file.
